


These Streets Will Never Look the Same

by amidtheflowers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: A god falls for a woman, and a woman falls right back. In the end, in any world, they always seem to find each other.A collection of fics written for varying challenges for Loki and Darcy, circa 2012. Rating changes per chapter.





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> **2017:** Hey guys. So, here's the thing. In 2012 I wrote a series of oneshots for tasertricks and had posted them here on AO3. Then shit happened, I left fandom, and with it I deleted a few fics, including this collection. I decided to put them all back up again, for good. (winks) With that, I should remind you that I wrote these in 2012. My writing has since changed, and so has the MCU. Just...yeah. Take this for what it is. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  **Original note:** Takes place immediately after Loki tells Thor Odin has died.

**Rain**

On days like this, Darcy was feeling pretty proud of herself.

Today had been one of those rare days that Darcy had woken up, blearily stared out the window, and looked at the brilliant sunshine skeptically. Clouds. Too many clouds for such brilliance.

As the fierce slew of rain pelted at her umbrella endlessly, she could not help but feel a twinge of sadness for the ones who had been fooled by what had been seemingly benign weather just an hour ago. A few men in sharp suits were doing that half-run, half-walk towards the café, though the damage had been done within the three seconds they stepped out the door. Poor men in sharp suits. There was a metaphor in there somewhere.

Jane was busy with Erik and Thor today, and Darcy was supposed to meet up with them in a half hour. But she was feeling good, and a stop at the café was something she simply could not pass up. If she was feeling benevolent, she’ll even buy Thor a coffee. The way he’d smashed the coffee mug at the diner, she had a feeling it would be appreciated.

Darcy neared the entrance and closed her umbrella quickly, shaking it off as she reached to grab the door handle. Already the rain was rapidly dampening her hair. Ah, well. Some things were just unavoidable.

But when she reached for the handle her hand met with air. Frowning, Darcy realized somebody had beaten her to it—and was graciously holding the door out for her. A smile automatically spread on her lips.

“Thanks!” Darcy beamed up at the man who decided to display uncharacteristic gallantry.

The man smiled slowly at her, and inclined his head. He himself was without an umbrella (okay, he took gallantry to an extreme, but a sweet kind of extreme), and was wearing a long grey coat with a green-striped scarf dangling down his neck. Very suave. His face, however, was something oddly different to what she’d been seeing here in Bumfuck, New Mexico…something Darcy could not quite place. His eyes were striking, vividly green and flashing with an emotion she could not define. The closest she could discern was…amused?

“You are quite welcome,” he replied, a polite lilt to his voice. Darcy smiled and stepped inside.

The floors were dripping wet from all the others who had marched in the café half-drowned. Putting her umbrella on the stand near the door, Darcy headed to the front of the room and let out a sigh. The man behind the counter saw her and grinned.

“Lewis! The usual?”

“I’m feeling good today, Rick. I’ll go with the grande raspberry tea and one of those tiramisu cake balls on a stick. They are _divine_.”

He nodded and within minutes, she had her steaming cup and a bag of goodness. Who said rainy days had to be bad days? Darcy liked to see the optimist’s point of view from time to time.

When she turned around, she paused. Seriously? She was sure there were three tables that were open, and she didn’t hear the bell ring to indicate that other customers had come in. Now they were all filled.

Darcy glanced around a little helplessly. It seemed she had reached the inevitability of asking to sit at an already occupied table. She groaned internally. She sucked at confronting strangers. Okay, that was slightly untrue, but doing this meant that she would be forced to converse with whomever she ended up sitting with; a very bland, forced, thin-lipped conversation about life and work and school. All things that were perfectly fine, but the beauty of a genuine conversation (and not words for the sake of saying words) would be forever lost.

And then she spotted him. The man with the green scarf, sitting near the window with a newspaper in his hand and a cup of coffee. How did he get his order before her without going up to the counter? Odd. But he seemed nice, and he had held open the door for her in the rain without an umbrella. Instant brownie points. And there was a good starter point for conversation, no? Or, if she was really lucky, he’d leave her alone altogether and she can eat her cake in peace. Though to be frank, Darcy wouldn’t mind talking to this guy in particular. No reason, or whatever.

Decision made, Darcy sucked in a breath of bravery and walked purposefully towards him.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

He glanced up from his paper, and a smile spread on his face. “Be my guest.”

Whoa. British accent, with a slight hint of something else. Maybe Scottish? Irish? She sucked at discerning this kind of thing, but she was instantly intrigued. He had an interesting bone structure and a foreign look about him, so she supposed it made sense.

Darcy grinned in thanks and slid in the chair opposite him. “I’m Darcy,” she said, and held out her hand. The man shook it with a similar smile.

“Loki.”

Darcy paused a little at that name. Why did it sound so familiar? She shrugged it off and took a tiny sip of her tea. Very hot, but very delicious.

“So how’d you do it?” Darcy asked conspiratorially. Loki lifted his gaze from the paper and gave her an inquiring look. Darcy tried to look scandalized. “You know, getting your order without going to the counter? That’s some supreme level of awesome right there. Unless you just waved your hand like in Harry Potter and poofed the cup by magic.” Loki stiffened slightly, and he put the newspaper down.

“Magic?”

The utterly serious look he was giving was priceless. Good looks and a sense of humor? “I’m kidding, slick,” Darcy said with a roll of her eyes. “We all know Harry wouldn’t bother using magic for that.”

He looked at her for a moment before the fog in his eyes cleared. “Ah. You refer to a book.” The disarming smile was back on his lips, and he put the paper down and leaned closer to her. “Perhaps I am using magic.”

“It’s the only explanation,” Darcy shrugged, and the smile on Loki’s face widened. Darcy looked out the window and cringed. It was raining even harder than before.

“Damn,” Darcy sighed. “It’s gonna be a real bitch trying to get to Jane and Thor in time before Jane flips.”

When she was met by a prolonged silence, Darcy looked away from the window and back at Loki.

Darcy blinked, alarms going off in her head. “Are you okay?”

“Thor?” he asked, ignoring her question. “Is this a friend of yours?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Not really. He’s…sort of just a guy I came across in a really odd way a few days ago. Jane’s pretty sure he’s the key to her astrological success—unlocking the mysteries of the universe and everything—but as far as I’m concerned, he’s just a guy who probably got dropped on his head as a kid.”

Loki’s lips twitched upwards at that. “You don’t say.”

“Oh yeah,” Darcy nodded as she took a long sip from her mug. “Was an absolute madman when I met him. He kept yelling at the sky, ‘Hammer! Hammer!’ Drunk as a guy on the Fourth of July. But he means well, and if Jane thinks he’s important, I gotta go with it.”

“He sounds like someone I’ve met before,” Loki said at last, and gracefully picked up his mug of coffee and drank.

“I doubt it. He’s a weird one,” Darcy shook her head. “But, duty calls. It was nice meeting you Loki.”

She did not catch how Loki’s eyes darkened a little and how his gaze fixated on her cup. Darcy grabbed it to drain the last remains of her drink, and yelped in surprise.

“Mother—!” The mug shattered in her hands, raspberry tea spilling all down her shirt. She could see the pink liquid already staining her clothes. Darcy looked at the cup in wonder. “What the hell just happened?”

A small napkin entered her peripheral vision, and Darcy glanced up. “Thanks,” she muttered as she took Loki’s proffered napkin and did her best to clean up. “That’s that weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Poor craftsmanship, I’d say,” Loki shook his head, picking up a mug fragment.

“Bad luck, actually,” Darcy looked at him a little sheepishly. “I can’t say I’m surprised though. Bad stuff’s always happening to me.”

“Perhaps not,” said Loki with a small smile. “Perhaps you’re just at the wrong place at the right time.”

“Probably,” Darcy muttered vaguely, still trying to clean up. She paused, and glanced up at Loki. “Wait, what?”

He looked at her innocently. “Pardon?”

Darcy shook her head, “Never mind. I think I’m going a little crazy.” A scowl formed on her face. “No! My cake balls!”

The half that remained was now swimming in a puddle of tea and chipped mug fragments. Her breakfast was officially ruined and over. The good mood Darcy had stepped inside a few minutes ago was slowly but surely ebbing away.

Groaning, Darcy said, “You’ll have to excuse me. Since my breakfast is kind of gone, I can only say that this is some divine sign that I should get my butt over to Jane’s now.”

Darcy stood quickly, and headed towards the door. Grabbing her umbrella off the stand, Darcy opened the door and stepped outside.

The rain was pounding hard on the pavement, and Darcy was trying to wrestle the umbrella open. She was soaked through now, and she yanked hard on the rim and—

“You have got to be kidding me.”

It broke. Snapped in half, metal rods flailing about helplessly. She tried to still make some use of it, but when she tugged again the thick material of the cloth tore clean through.

She saw bystanders who were walking past look at her, giving the same sympathetic look she had given to others when she first walked into the café.

“Oh dear.”

An umbrella hovered over her head, effectively stopping the onslaught of rain. Darcy followed the familiar voice to its owner, and widened her eyes.

“You just keep popping up, don’t you?”

“Only to those in need,” he replied easily, though a teasing smile was playing on his face.

“I thought you didn’t have an umbrella before?” Darcy asked curiously.

“I did.” Loki stated. Well alright then. “Where to?”

Darcy bit her lip. “There’s no way I’m walking all the way to Jane’s. I have to go back to my place.”

He nodded and gestured for her to begin walking, but Darcy narrowed her eyes a bit. He frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

“Well, yeah. As nice as you are, you’re still a stranger, and I’m not sure how comfortable I am with having you…you know, see where I live.”

“Has my first impression been that terrible?” Loki asked, giving her a faux look of hurt. “Do not fear, I am leaving today. I shall not remain here any longer.”

“You’re going back to your country?” Darcy asked. “Where do you live? England or something?”

“Or something,” Loki answered. “Don’t fret. You will not see me again, I assure you.”

Darcy looked at him skeptically, but it was hard when the man in question was making himself out to be the picture of honesty, and had helped her more than given her the creeps today.

Sometimes you had to just go with it. And she _really_ didn’t want to get wet today.

“Alright,” Darcy finally acquiesced, and a smile shot on Loki’s face. “But if I catch you trying to break into my house in the foreseeable future, all bets are off. I’m armed, my guy.”

“Of course,” said Loki, and they began to walk.

Walking with Loki made Darcy realize some things. One, she had to be incredibly stupid for letting a stranger do this for her. But two, there was something…a kind of commanding presence about Loki that made her believe him implicitly. Common sense kept chastising her for that, but it was hard not to listen to him. He did not speak often anyway, a rather quiet man, but when he did there was something about the lilt of his voice—a mix of utter sincerity and complete amusement…something…mischievous.

“This is me,” Darcy announced when they reached her apartment. He walked her to the door as she took out her keys. “Thanks for opening the door for me, and letting me use your umbrella. It was very nice, for a complete stranger. Pretty weird though.”

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong, my darling girl,” said Loki with a slight incline of his head. “We are not strangers at all.”

“What?” Darcy watched him as his eyes darkened, the air around them shifting into something wholly more sinister.

“You and I will meet several more times,” he said softly. “From what I’ve gathered, you were thrust into this situation. For that, all is forgiven. But it would be best if you…how shall I put this…try not to get too attached to Thor.”

“What about Thor? What are you talking about?”

The rain was deafening, and Loki was very near her, until her back was against the door and he was barely an inch away from her face.

“All in good time, my darling. For now, go inside and sleep. Sleep, until you forget we ever met.” He glided a finger down her cheek, and a rush of warmth pooled inside her, making her eyes droop wearily. Bending down, keeping their eyes locked, Loki kissed her cheek softly. She was rooted to the spot, unable to move even if she wished to. A heavy blanket of tiredness overcame her, and Loki reached around her and opened the door to her apartment.

“Sleep,” he repeated gently, and waved his hand. The umbrella disappeared, raindrops falling around the two of them. Oddly enough, through the haze and fog of her mind, Darcy realized that though he no longer held an umbrella, not a single droplet was landing on him.

And with that, the darkness overcame her.

A few hours later, Darcy woke up. She stared blearily at the window, and realized with a groan that today would require an umbrella.


	2. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s in for a hell of a surprise.

**Crimson**  

Darcy took a shaky breath as she stood at her bathroom door, trying to find the bravery to leave the facility and man up. Or woman up. Darcy shook her head. Not the time. Clearing her thoughts, Darcy gripped the doorknob tightly.

“Breathe,” Darcy said quietly to herself. “It’s all good. You’re kickass no matter what. Go Darcy.”

She actually waited for her feet to move, but they remained frozen. “Dammit, woman! Move your ass!” she whispered harshly, and then glanced at herself in the mirror one more time. Whatever she saw in it, it gave her a little boost of confidence.

Darcy swung the door open, not yet stepping out of it. Faint lamplight entered her vision. Her eyes darted around the bedroom, and spotted Loki in front of the windows, admiring his handiwork. New drapes for the apartment, practically a rite of passage when renting your own place with your godly boyfriend.

“All done, sweetheart,” Loki said dryly, still looking up at the drapes. “I still do not understand why you wanted them put up instead of the blinds.”

“Because I don’t want anyone else to see this,” Darcy replied, and stepped out of the bathroom.

“See wha—”

He froze the moment he turned to speak to her. She could see his jaw slacken a little, mouth probably having gone dry. Darcy did her best not to fidget, and tilted her head slightly with a smile. “Hey babe. Like the dress?”

His eyes darkened, and Darcy suppressed a shiver. Oh god, yes. That look. Suddenly dressing up and doing this whole she-bang was totally worth it.

“What are you wearing, sweetheart?” Loki asked quietly, and Darcy could feel the restrained power and promise behind that voice.

Licking her lips, she caught his gaze drop to her lips as she shrugged and replied, “You know how I’m always telling you that your leather choice of daily attire is a huge turn-on for me. And you did say I should return the favor, didn’t you?”

Loki watched her as she took one step after another, until she was tilting her head up to look at him.

A slow, devious smile began to spread on his lips. “Why yes. I do believe I did.” His finger reached out to trace the crimson strap of her dress. His finger slowly trailed down, along the side of the curve of her breast, trailing her stomach until it reached the very short hem, all the while absorbing the way Darcy inhaled sharply and leaned into his touch. Her gaze was firm though, not willing to give in that easily.

“So you like?” Darcy frowned slightly and took a step back, feigning uncertainty. “Or…yeah, I’ll just take it off, don’t know what I was thinking. Red’s totally not my color.”

“I beg to differ. Red seems perfectly suitable on this occasion.”

Darcy raised an eyebrow, and glanced down at her. Or, well, what she could glance down on without her boobs getting in the way, courtesy of Victoria’s Secret’s naughty bra. “Really?” She moved towards him again, and trailed her fingers down his cheek. Slowly she whispered, “Wait ‘til you see what’s underneath.”

To make a show of emphasis, Darcy lifted a hand and moved the crimson strap of her dress off her shoulder, revealing a green bra strap.

Something snapped in Loki’s eyes, Darcy saw it the moment it happened. Suddenly her back was against a wall and Loki was pressing against her in the most delicious way, and Darcy shivered a little when he pinned her hands on either side of her head.

“You’ve been a very busy girl, haven’t you?” Loki purred in her ear, and chuckled slightly when he felt her tremble. “All this for me. I will make sure I reward you properly, then. Many, many times.”

“Yeah?” Darcy breathed, looking into his eyes with more bravado than her knees felt. “I’m holding you to that, then.”

He laughed again and after that, every thought went out of her mind as Loki’s lips descended onto hers. He was still pinning her hands, and Darcy let out a little whine when he wouldn’t let her hold him, desperation making her arch wildly against him. He pulled away suddenly.

“There is one thing I must disagree with.”

She felt the air suck out of her body when he teleported them to the window. With a vicious flick of his hands, the lamplight shut off and the curtains ripped themselves off the rail, bathing the room in moonlight. He pressed Darcy against the window as he leaned against her back, his hand bunching up the bottom of her dress as his mouth found a spot on her neck to kiss.

“The drapes must go. I want the world to see exactly what they can never have.” The crimson dress disappeared as Loki flicked his wrist, and Darcy grinned.

“I never took you for an exhibitionist, Loki.”


	3. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Loki and Darcy are left in a room together.

**Vow**

 

“I’m being serious, Lewis.”

“I can see that, sir.”

“I really don’t want you in there.”

“And yet I’m the one you called for the job.” Seeing he was unmoved, Darcy glared. “I’m in training. How will I _learn_ if you don’t let me actually work in the field?”

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose, and pinned his good eye on her. “Keep it brief, and you will report every single word that comes out of his mouth. I don’t care if it’s a damn cough, you will write it in. Understood?”

“Crystal.” Darcy shifted a little. “Do you mind? I work best without the intimidating scrutiny.” Fury glared at her, and Darcy shook her head a little exasperatedly. “I don’t see what the fuss is all about, anyway. I’m just delivering his food.”

Nick Fury’s eye darkened. “Nothing is just what it seems when it comes to Loki.”

Darcy frowned as Fury spun on his heel and walked away, off to do some very important S.H.I.E.L.D. work, Darcy was sure.

Sighing, Darcy stared at the tray she was meant to give to the imprisoned God of Mischief down in the cell. After Jane came out of hiding from the whole Avengers spiel, she had hauled Darcy’s ass to New York City to be united once again with Thor, and in the mix of things Darcy had found herself smack dab in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D. The unfiltered motor in her mouth somehow had landed her a grueling job (but somewhat fortunate, Darcy’s resume needed as much filling as possible) that was more punishment than consideration of her skills. The work was mostly menial for now —file this, print this, brew this coffee, Steve likes his green tea with honey—essentially, the scut work of S.H.I.E.L.D. It wasn’t what she applied for, but she had a feeling working in S.H.I.E.L.D. was a work in progress. Iron a supersuit today, wear one of your own tomorrow.

Her new job, while somewhat of an upgrade, now consisted of feeding the God of Mischief and Lies.

Grabbing the tray, Darcy steeled herself for the worst. Sure, he had just tried to enslave humanity, but it was not as if he succeeded, right? And he was Thor’s brother. She should try to be nice. Darcy checked to make sure her taser was still on her. Satisfied, she headed down a long winding set of stairs to that lead to Loki’s containment room.

A guard stood at the entrance to the room. Darcy flashed her ID card and lifted the tray a little. “Gotta feed the big man.”

The guard (Jim, his name was?) blushed a little and nodded. Huh. He looked fairly young, and he fumbled with the access card that slid the pressurized door open, giving her a nervous smile. Aw. Sweet guy. Darcy grinned in thanks and stepped inside, the door sliding closed behind her.

Darcy turned to face the room, and noticed that Loki stuck out like a sore green thumb (pun _absolutely_ intended). The walls were stark white, light emanating brightly from the ceiling. It contrasted sharply with Loki’s green and black armor as he sat silently on a chair, eyes watching her intently. He’s still wearing the villain suit? Darcy hid a smirk.

He was also restrained, several reinforced bands wrapping his arms and legs to the metal chair. And yet, despite all that, he managed to appear as regal as if he were sitting on a throne.

Clearing her throat, she walked over to him. “Hey. I’m Darcy.” Loki stared at her impassively. “I uh, I have your food.” Her eyes trained on the metal muzzle on his mouth. “Oh! Fury gave me something for that.”

Darcy glanced around, wondering where to put the tray down. Why was there no table in this room? Clicking her tongue, Darcy carefully set it down and reached into her pockets. With a smile she found the key, and moved closer to him. He moved his head away from her instinctively, glaring at her with all his worth. Oh yeah, she could just feel the hate and rage boiling in him, and directing all of it towards her right now. A part of her grew a bit intimidated, but this was her job now and she’d be damned if she screwed up something as simple as this.

“Relax, okay. You may be a god, but you still eat, right? I’ve seen Thor inhale thirty chicken legs in five minutes, and that was after the box of poptarts and three plates of pancakes.”

He did not reply, but he did not move away from her when she tried to reach for him again. Darcy squinted slightly as she tried to figure out how exactly to get the thing off of him. Finally after a few seconds, she heard a click and the contraption opened. Gently, she snapped off the guards and carefully drew it away from his mouth.

A frown was what she saw first. He licked his lips before resuming his glare. Darcy set the metal band down and reached for the tray again. “There’s not a table or anything so…” Darcy looked at him hesitantly before setting the tray on his lap. “There you go.”

She stepped back and leaned against the wall, shifting uncomfortably. Did she really have to stay here until he finished? She supposed if she was getting paid for it, she would have to grin and bear it. Though at present the grinning part didn’t seem like a very good idea.

After he stared at the tray for a few moments, he looked away boredly. Well, then. Darcy shook her head. “Come on, now. Eat up. I’m sure it’s delicious.”

When he did not respond, Darcy huffed a little. “You’re just making things difficult for yourself, you know.”

Finally Loki snapped his gaze onto her, and Darcy was a little taken aback at the intensity of which he stared at her.

“And pray tell me, foolish girl, how do you expect me to eat without the use of my hands?”

The words were scathing yet spoken quietly. Her eyes went down to his bound wrists. Well, damn. The man had a point.

“I…don’t have anything for that…” Ridiculous. How could Fury give her a key to his muzzle but not something for his hands? Did he really expect Darcy to feed him?

His mouth curled into a mocking sneer. “Of course not.”

Darcy ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Oh god, she would rather be anywhere else than here. This was torture. She should have turned this job down. This was not worth proving a point to Fury whatsoever.

“Do you want me to…?” she trailed, and glanced down at the tray. Loki watched her before hardening his gaze, his face completely shutting down. So that was a no. “Yeah, I didn’t think so either. I’d be kinda pissed too if I were a god and I were getting spoonfed at the age of—well, your age.”

Loki glared some more. Darcy was at an impasse. What to do, what to do. She couldn’t leave until he ate. Unless he flat out refused and she stood here for an hour, then it was perfectly fine to leave. But Darcy was in no mood for standing for an hour.

Frowning, Darcy pushed off from the wall and walked towards Loki again. Kneeling down next to him, she glanced up. “Let’s just see what’s on the menu, alright? Who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind.”

Her hands reached for the foam container and removed the lid. Inside was a mass of lumpy grey gruel. The formless, goopy, slippery type. Darcy’s face instantly fell into a grimace.

“Huh. Well that’s certainly…not as pleasant as I thought,” Darcy mused.

“You may take this away from me, girl,” Loki said coldly. “I will not eat it.”

“Hey now, it doesn’t look so bad! See,” Darcy took the lid and swiped her finger across some of the goop on the lid. She brought it to her lips and licked it off, ready to change his mind. But the taste—in this case, the lack thereof—made Darcy pause for a long time. Slowly a scowl fixed on her face.

“What the hell.” She looked at Loki. “That was fucking disgusting.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as she stood up and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. “Seriously? Is this any way to treat anyone? And Fury wonders why you wanted to enslave the human race. Such bad manners, damn!”

“Will you take this away from me, now?” Loki said through his teeth, and Darcy nodded.

“Hell yeah. You don’t even want to know what this tastes like. It’s like swallowing a carpet.”

Darcy grabbed the tray from his lap and saw a wastebasket in the far corner of the room. Striding to it, Darcy dumped the foam cup and spoon, and held the much lighter tray in her hands.

Turning to Loki, she said, “I can’t do much for you right now, since I’m only allowed in here once a day. But I promise tomorrow I’ll get you something good.”

Loki blinked, and Darcy realized that was about as much acknowledgement she could hope for when it came to Loki. Sighing, Darcy retrieved the metal band from the floor and gave an apologetic look before fastening it back on his mouth. She gave a half smile, “See you tomorrow.”

Darcy knocked on the door and it slid open. As the door slid closed, she did not see the way Loki remained watching her intently.

**x**

The next morning she strode down the stairs with a tray in her hands and a smile on her face. “Hey, Jim! Busy day?”

Jim’s eyes widened for a moment before he stuttered out an answer and opened the door for her.

Flashing him a sunny smile, Darcy stepped inside and heard the door close behind her.

Immediately Darcy walked over to the waste basket and dumped the foam container inside. Setting the tray down against the wall, Darcy removed his muzzle and gripped the satchel slung around her shoulder. “I’ve got something good today!”

Her hands searched inside before retrieving a small paper bag. “Subway! My personal favorite: a footlong veggie sub. Onions, lettuce, some honey mustard—you’ll love it. Believe me.”

She set the package on his lap and she could feel his eyes on her as she dug in her satchel again. “One more thing…”

Her hand came out with a thick nylon rope, much like the ones holding Loki’s hands hostage, along with very large pliers. “Are you left-handed or right?”

Loki gave her a lengthy look before replying, “Left.”

“Left. Got it.” Darcy brought the plier to the ropes of his left hand before pausing to look up at him. “Don’t get any funny ideas, okay? You’re still stuck here, and I’ve been told this room neutralizes your magic. This is just for eating, alright?”

Loki did not answer, and Darcy took that as acquiescence. Deftly, the pliers cut through the rope and set Loki’s hand free. She saw something flash in his eyes—and for a moment Darcy feared he would think ‘screw it’ and wrap those long fingers around her throat. To her surprise, he merely flexed his fingers before reaching for the sub.

Darcy watched as he unwrapped the package and stared at the sandwich before taking an experimental bite. She felt an insane amount of anticipation as he swallowed.

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. “Well?”

Loki pinned her with a cool gaze before answering, “I’ve had better.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. Oh, it was on.

Every day for the next two weeks, Darcy brought him something different, claiming that one day he will have something that only earth had and that Asgard was sorely missing. He still rarely spoke—and when he did, it scared the shit out of her—but he had foregone the villainous monologues and decided to take up observation, watching her every move and remaining absolutely still. Sometimes she would say something and a wild grin would flash across his face, the kind that made the wrong kinds of shivers pass down her spine. Thankfully Darcy still had hers, as she continued to visit him every day.

“Red Velvet ice cream. You get dessert now, did you know? I guess laying low pays off when you’re being held by S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“It looks disgusting.”

“How dare you! It’s red and cake and ice cream all in one!” Darcy exclaimed.

Loki let out a little huff. “I am not fond of overly sweet things.”

Darcy glared at him in annoyance and retorted, “Well fine. More for me.” She set the cart of ice cream down and took out the main meal. “Here. Chicken Tikka and basmati rice. I haven’t had this in a long time, but I’m sure it still tastes amazing.”

He took a bite and raised an eyebrow. “What?” Darcy asked.

Loki tilted his head. “Just as I was beginning to accept the incompetence of your taste buds, you surprise me.”

Darcy narrowed her eyes. “I think that was an insult disguised as a compliment.”

“Take it however you like.”

Darcy shook her head and replied, “Keep it up and you’ll be back to lumpy goop, buddy.”

Loki’s face broke out in one of those chilling smiles (something he’d been doing more and more frequently, Darcy noticed) as he answered, “I swear, little mortal. If none else, I would keep you alive for the amusing things that come out of your mouth.”

Darcy snorted. “Wait ‘til you see what I can do with it.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and Darcy immediately closed her mouth. Well, shit. “I mean—” Darcy stammered.

“I understood perfectly what you meant, girl,” Loki replied smoothly.

Darcy swallowed hard at that and grew uncomfortable. She looked away and tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced around. “I’ll just, I’ll clean this up and get going.”

He watched her silently throughout the whole time, and continued to as she redid his restraints and practically bolted out of the room.

Too far. This was going a little too far.

**x**

The next few days Darcy continued her routine, though noticeably more quietly. If Loki noticed, he did not say anything. But she picked up on little things, things that were making her more and more perturbed.

When she would take the ropes off his hand, he’d brush his fingers lightly on her wrist. At first she had jerked away, but the more and more he did it the more accustomed she grew to it. And her mind was chastising her for letting it happen. He would stare at her intensely, as if trying to figure something out. He did not badmouth her food choices nearly as often anymore, and kept prompting things about her life out of her.

She caught him staring at the door one day and Darcy asked, “What are you thinking?”

Loki gave her a blank look. “I am planning.”

Darcy had went to Fury after that, and needless to say he was not very happy.

On a Thursday evening Darcy entered the cell and did her routine. Loki ate pensively, and when he had finished Darcy began to clean up.

“Tell me, Darcy,” Loki began in a soft voice. “What would you do if I were to escape?”

Darcy froze, still kneeling on the floor as she was picking the wrappers and plastic up. She looked at him slowly.

“I…” she watched as he stared at her attentively. Swallowing, she replied honestly, “I don’t think there’s much I can particularly do.”

Loki smiled. “Good answer.”

Suddenly he was standing, the restraints pooling at his feet, and Darcy’s heart began to hammer a mile a minute. Oh god. Oh god.

“Do not look so surprised, my girl. Did you really think I would allow myself to be bound without a reason?” Darcy swallowed hard as she watched him loom over her. “I could have escaped the first day. I was merely…curious as to what this organization planned to do.” A mocking sneer twisted on his lips. “Evidently, not much.”

He knelt gracefully down and gently reached for her arms. She flinched and tried to move away, but his hands were firm as he lifted her enough to get her to stand.

“None of that, now. The time for your fear has passed.”

“What are you going to do?” Darcy asked, and Loki tilted his head.

“Many things. The first being to quit this confinement.”

Darcy licked her dry lips. “And…what are you going to do to me?”

Loki blinked, staring at her for a moment before letting out a loose laugh. “You?” Loki’s hands squeezed her arms none-too-roughly and brought her closer to him. “In time, many things. But you have no reason to fear me. I will not harm you.”

Darcy frowned. That should have put some solace in her mind, but all she got was questions.

“Why?” she blurted.

Loki leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. “I made a promise, my darling. I will keep you alive for the amusing things your mouth is capable of.” The grip on her arms tightened until she gasped a little from the pain.

“And I vow, the moment I have my victory, I will make you my queen.”

Darcy stared in shock as he moved away and threw open the door, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

He disappeared, leaving Darcy dumbstruck in his wake. She realized at this point, having this job at S.H.I.E.L.D. would probably not look so good on her resume.

 


	4. Instigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor walks in on Loki and Darcy.

**Instigate**

The game wasn’t perfect, but it did not matter if it produced results.

“You really should point those horns somewhere else, buddy.”

“I am a prince, I do as I wish.”

“So ‘unrepentant asshole’ comes with the job description, then?”

“Only for tiny Midgardian girls with words too big for her mouth.”

“You—”

“Darcy, Loki, please,” Thor groaned imploringly, glancing between the two. “This is meant to be fun. Jane is away, or I would not have asked for your company, but please. Do try to get along?”

“I’m totally okay with looking up past rulers of the nine realms with you, Thor. I just didn’t realize the God of Assholes would be tagging along.”

“Mind your tongue, or I shall do it for you,” Loki glowered, his fingers tightening against his knee.

“I’m so scared,” Darcy said dryly. “Do you need daddy to save you?”

“Hey now,” Thor looked Darcy with a frown. “That is my father you speak of as well.”

“And what a great father he was,” Loki sneered.

“He raised us,” Thor defended in shock.  
  
“More like trained you to hate each other,” Darcy interjected with a raised brow. “Seriously, how did you guys not catch that, between the ‘both of you were born to be kings’ but only one of you would rule Asgard? He made you compete from the start. Bad parenting 101.”

“He did what was right,” Thor said with a slight growl, unaware that Loki’s mouth twitched upward.

“Yup. Good stuff. How has that turned out for the both of you?”

“She is right, brother,” Loki added innocently. “I mean, look at you.”

“What is wrong with me?” Thor said a little self-consciously.

“Oh god, everything,” Darcy quipped, crossing her legs under the table. “Your table manners for one, are horrible.”

“Does he still throw cups on the ground and demand for more?”

“Yes! Jesus I thought he’d never stop. ‘Another!’ he yelled, when we first fed him.”

“Mother has been trying to cure that instinct, to no avail.”

“Has he always been so self-absorbed?”

“I do believe he’s tried to change since crashing on Midgard, but I still see his hands twitch in an unsightly manner after draining his goblet of wine—”

“Enough!” Thor roared. He rose up quickly, causing the table to jerk forward. Darcy jumped in surprise, and Loki watched him passively. “You are no friends of mine. I, Thor, son of Odin, swear to never lay sights on you forevermore.” His expression was pitifully hurt, and with a final roar he swung Mjolnir several times before zooming away, soaring out of the opened window and disappearing in the distance.

Darcy’s eyes slid to Loki, who now was staring at her.

“Finally,” she said in relief, and jumped up from her seat and bound towards Loki, who was already shedding the helmet from his head. “I thought he’d never leave.”

“It takes very little prodding to upset Thor,” Loki replied with a feral smirk as he finally rose to meet her, and caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

“How long do you think we have this time?” she said breathlessly as he trailed kissed down the side of her neck, shivering when his hands squeezed her bottom.

“Enough,” he murmured and she _eep_ ed as he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, his eyes darkening when she bounced in a most attractive manner.

“You know, we wouldn’t have to hurt his feelings so much if we stopped hiding this,” she murmured as he crawled over her. “I feel kinda bad at this point.”

Loki tilted his head. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

His mouth pressed against hers, firmly preventing any more words on the subject from slipping through her lips. He grinned against her lips when she quickly began pulling off his armor, and he helped her as he took of the heaviest parts, leaving him with just the undershirt and leather trousers.

Loki slid his hands under her shirt, sliding his palms against the warm skin of her under her breasts. She gasped, pulling away dazedly when they reached behind her back and tore the clasp off, effectively loosening the hold of the bra and easily slipping it up to cup her fully.

Darcy’s movements became wild as she arched against him, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to bring him as close as possible.

“This would be a lot easier,” she panted, “if your pants were off.”

“It would, wouldn’t it,” he grinned, but reached for her panties under the skirt instead.

“I knew it! God of Assholes fits you perfectly! Ugh!”

He laughed openly, throwing his head back. His hands snapped down and her poor purple panties were now in tatters and flung across the floor, and Loki’s hand immediately slipped between her thighs and touched her folds gently. She moaned and bit her lip, narrowing her eyes at the smirk forming across his face.

“How long have you been like this, darling?”

Darcy glared and pushed his hand away and reached for the buckle of his pants. He gripped both her wrists and pinned them with one hand above her head, using his knees to push her thighs apart as his free hand returned to her center. Her eyes fluttered as he moved in a slow circle, marveling at just how much liquid was gathered there.

“How. Long.”

The tenor of his voice was dangerous and stimulating, and Darcy gazed up at him. A smile began curling across her lips. “Since I called you the God of Assholes the first time.”

He growled and thrust his finger inside, emitting a cry of pleasure from her lips. She struggled against the hand pinning her wrists to the mattress as long, skilled fingers penetrated her, while another began circling torturously around her clit. Her thighs squeezed him desperately, urging him to fill her completely. She lurched up and kissed him ferociously when he did not answer her unspoken plea, deciding to relay her message more directly with her tongue. He made a noise against her mouth, and when she sucked on his tongue she knew his control had snapped.

He released her wrists, just long enough to push down his pants to his thighs and gripping a thigh in each hand before surging forward, slamming into her. She moaned loudly as her back arched wildly against him, moving her hips in time with his.

They were frantic, clawing and gripping and biting each other, desperate for relief and completion. Loki grabbed the front of her blouse and tore it down, revealing the loosened bra and pushing it aside to latch onto a bud. Darcy whimpered, her knees rising up against the force of his thrusts, grabbing a fistful of raven hair and gripping tightly. He growled and grabbed behind the back of her knees and pushed them down until they were just inches from the mattress, and both Loki and Darcy’s eyes rolled back as he sunk that much deeper.

The loud clang of the bed jerking and the slap of their lovemaking blotted out the soft noise of two feet landing on the ledge of the window, jumping down lightly onto the floor.

“I apologize for leaving so hastily, my heart was feeling sensitive—GOOD ODIN!”

Darcy screamed and latched herself to Loki, desperately trying to shield her body from the gaping and mortified Thor standing not six feet away from them. Loki’s body twisted around and he bared his teeth, conjuring a sheet with a flick of his wrist to cover the two of them.

“Get out!” Darcy screamed.

“What in Valhalla is happening on my mattress! You dare soil my sheets with your acts of passion?”

“Stop looking, you perv!” Darcy screeched, winding her arms around Loki’s shoulders and hiding even more, and Thor whirled around and closed his eyes, wishing to erase the image from his mind.

“We were planning on telling you,” Loki said tightly, grimacing when he felt her flutter around his cock in her anxiety, “obviously now is not a good time to question this.”

“Please vacate my room so I may burn the sheets,” Thor was clutching his long hair in confusion and horror.

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Fuck that! Get out, I was so fucking close!” Darcy exclaimed. Her eyes snapped to Loki when she felt a shift inside her. “Oh no. No you don’t. You’re not leaving right now, Loki.”

She tightened her walls around him and he shuddered, gripping her hips in almost bruisingly. “Darcy,” he warned, and Darcy ignored it, opting to shift her hips just enough to break his control. Loki’s eyes darkened dangerously. “I suggest you leave now brother.”

“What?” Thor asked. “I will not—” his words died in his throat when he heard Darcy scream again, but not in fright. The bed was slamming against the wall once more, and Loki’s grunts could be heard.

Thor was swinging his hammer and flying away in an instant.


	5. Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stumbles upon Darcy watching porn while pleasuring herself. However, it’s girl-on-girl porn. Though embarrassed at being caught, Darcy explains she’s always kinda wondered what it would be like to be with a girl. Loki is more than willing to help her live out her fantasy.
> 
> Written for the Darcy/Loki Smutfic Exchange.

**Thursdays**  

It was after four months of courting Darcy that he began to notice the pattern.

He had not given it much notice before, waving it off as either a case of mood swings or illness. Perhaps she had a ritual that she completed on those days, and he gave her the respect and privacy she needed. He knew being the love interest of a man who tried to enslave humanity was a lot to look past, and he assumed those were her attempts to calm down, remain grounded, and reflect on her decisions.

But after their relationship escalated to physical intimacy, he knew that was not the case. She’d never been uncertain about their relationship—she was more than enthusiastic, whether it be their light banter, their evenings together, or the dark nights spent in passion and rustled sheets. And while this put his heavily burdened mind at ease, it raised even more questions.

What did Darcy do on Thursday nights?

He had only questioned it once, and that was when they’d begun their courtship. It was said in passing, asking if she would accompany him to a theatre with Stark, and she had replied easily, “I’ve got some things to take care of. Some other time?” And she had flashed her sweet smile and looked into his eyes with great big blue ones, and he’d forgotten all about it.

But now he was curious. More curious than before. Thursday evenings after work, she would retreat in to her apartment, mustering some excuse or other of why she could not see him. He graciously accepted and let her be on her way, but now he wanted to know. He had hoped, perhaps, after so many months together, she would trust him with this little piece of information, but she persistently avoided the subject with lies spilled so easily from her lips that even he was surprised. She didn’t fool him (God of Lies and all), and thus he had his opening. Why did she continue this farce?

He waited in the lobby of the building, ignoring the blaringly obvious glares he was receiving from the workers. Arms folded over his chest, he watched humans scurrying about, papers in hand, speaking furiously in headsets, and looking every inch of a S.H.I.E.L.D. worker as possible. He sighed, already bored.

He was giving a chilling smile to a younger boy—probably a new recruit—when Darcy emerged from her workplace. He watched in amusement as the employee scurried away in fright, not even sparing him a glance, and Darcy smiled as she grew closer to him.

“Hey,” she said, smile still in place. He felt himself mirroring her as she placed her palms on his chest and leaned forward on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. He circled his arms around her waist so she did not move away after the kiss ended, and she hummed.

“Long day watching over the idiots with gadgets?” Loki asked kindly and Darcy snorted, running her hands from his chest to drape around his shoulders.

“Yep. Just the usual.”

“Tragic,” he said with mock sincerity. “We must alleviate that tension at once. Dinner? There’s a new dish at the Thai restaurant you enjoy.”

“Really?” Darcy’s eyes shone with excitement. “Awesome! I’d love to try it out,” he smiled, but it faltered when he saw her eyes go pensive. “Actually…”

He waited for it, and it finally came. “I have some paperwork for Fury to finish tonight that has to get done by tomorrow morning.” Her expression dropped, looking apologetic. “Sorry Loki. Tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Loki smiled gently. “Friday menus are always more interesting anyway.”

“Debatable, but I’ll let this one slide,” she grinned. “Walk me home?”

They turned and exited the building, Loki listening to Darcy’s recount of her day’s troubles while Loki’s mind churned with thoughts.

**x**

Loki walked around his flat impatiently.

It would just be brief, and then he would leave. He wouldn’t even tell her he stopped by. Why should he? If she could keep this from him, he could as well.

Honestly, Loki thought as he teleported to Darcy’s apartment, she should expect this.

Mischief, after all, was his specialty.

The apartment was dark. She was not in the living room, and he was curious. Had she fallen asleep?

The thought was disappointing, as Loki quietly walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He was expecting something a little more exciting than Darcy’s Day of Slumber.

The door to Darcy’s bedroom was slightly ajar, a faint white light flickering through. The lights were off in her room as well, indicating the television was on. He could faintly hear sounds coming from the room, and a sudden, malicious image came into his mind.

_She’s cheating on you with another man._

The rage that filled in his mind was overwhelming, and it grew more and more as he began to hear the sounds of in the room. Bedroom sounds, sounds he knew to be from lovers in passion. Sounds he had evoked from _her_ ; time and time again.

His fists clenched. Loki almost left right there, but one thing stopped him. _I must see the face of the man I will torment first._

With that in mind, he drew closer to the door. The sounds became louder, and he peered into the room.

What he saw was not what he expected.

There was no other man in the room; Darcy was sitting on her bed alone, hugging a pillow to her chest. The sudden rage that had filled him disappeared instantly, leaving him with guilt and a newly piqued curiosity as her eyes remained glued to the television screen. He watched her close her eyes, and his own dropped to a sharp movement below the pillow she was hugging. Her hand was deep between her legs, and Loki’s eyes went wide.

His eyes returned to the flickering television. He could not see what she was watching from his position, so he closed his eyes and silently transported himself inside the room, standing far behind Darcy.

The moment Loki’s eyes connected with the television screen, his eyes widened.

Two women were making love, passionately and graphically. His eyebrows flew up, attempting to burrow inside his hairline. Then the surprise faded, and he looked at Darcy.

“This is what you refused to share with me?”

Loki felt a little bad at how he revealed himself when Darcy let out a scream and slid off the bed with a sound of pain. He rushed forward immediately, helping her stand.

“What—what are you doing here?” Darcy hissed, her face going pink and her brows drawn in anger. He watched her fumble with the remote, shutting it off quickly.

Loki thought of lying at first, but saw no reason at this point. He wanted to be frank with her.

“You have been consistently disappearing every Thursday for as long as I’ve known you. I was curious.”

“Curiosity doesn’t get rid of damn privacy, Loki!” Darcy said angrily. “You can’t just barge in here every time you want!”

Loki frowned. “You had no complaints last week,” he stepped closer, “or are you forgetting the four times we—”

“I remember well,” she interjected, though she shifted a little, rubbing her thighs together, eliciting a smirk from Loki. Darcy’s eyes narrowed. “That’s different, though.”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t understand why you’re upset. This is nothing to hide.”

Darcy looked at him strangely, before turning away. “This is private, Loki. It’s—it’s something I do sometimes, and I’d appreciate if you could respect that.”

“I do respect it. There is nothing to be ashamed of,” Loki stated, furrowing his brow as she resolutely avoided looking at him. He suddenly appeared before her and placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know I was not.”

Darcy glanced up at him in surprise. “Meaning?”

Loki smiled slowly. “You think you are the only one curious about sexuality?” He shook his head. “I have lived over a thousand years, darling. I have done much more than just fuck women.”

“You…” understanding dawned on her eyes, and she lowered her gaze again, a heated blush spreading on her cheeks. Loki pressed two fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes back to his.

“I can see you are uncomfortable speaking about this.”

“No, it’s just…” she huffed, glancing away. “I’m curious, okay? I don’t know, it’s something I’ve never done, and….I like guys, believe me.” She gave a meaningful look at him, “This isn’t just a way to get off. But I don’t _just_ like guys. And I…you know…I always wondered what it would be like.”

“Being with a woman?”

She nodded slowly, still not meeting his eyes.

Darcy glanced up sharply when Loki began to chuckle. “Darling, all you had to do was ask.”

She opened her mouth to speak but the words died in her throat as Loki’s form began to shift right before her eyes. His cheekbones heightened even more, hair elongating, body shifting and growing sensually.

“Holy shit.”

The woman before her was breathtaking. Eyes still fiercely green, hair still black as midnight. The identical smirk curling one corner of soft, plump lips. It was Loki, but it was not. All questions of how hot Loki would look as a woman were answered instantly.

Darcy’s eyes went round as the female Loki smiled. “Do you like it?”

His voice— _her_ voice—had changed too. It was strange, and yet Darcy was okay with it. It was still Loki.

“Now,” Loki began guiding her towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the mattress. “I believe we have some affairs to get to. First,” Loki waved a delicate hand and her clothing disappeared. Darcy always loved that particular trick.

Loki gently pushed her down on the bed, and Darcy scooted towards the pillows. Loki waved her hand again and the armor disappeared, leaving just undergarments. Female undergarments, green bra and matching panties. Perfectly full breasts. _This is happening. Holy shit._

Loki hovered over Darcy, running her hand through her hair. “Tell me what you want me to do, Darcy.”

“I…” her breath caught as the hand touching her hair fell to the nape of her neck. “I want you to touch me.”

“Where?”

Darcy felt the hand trail lightly over her throat. “Everywhere.”

The newly female Loki grinned, soft feminine laughter filling the air. “You’ll have to be more specific than that, my love.”

Darcy lifted her own hand and pressed a finger to her lips. “Here first.”

Loki smiled, and leaned down to press her lips against Darcy’s. It was different than Loki’s mouth, softer, and shaped differently. Soon it escalated to a flurry of teeth and tongue, and Darcy arched upwards, and felt the foreign sensation of her breasts against Loki’s.

Darcy pulled back, catching her breath, and whispered, “Here.”

Loki glanced down to where she was pointing and moved lower down Darcy’s body. Warm lips kissed the side of her breast as a smaller hand encompassed the other one. Darcy bit her lip, feeling Loki’s caresses and touches, so much more delicate than before, and yet exactly as how she remembered. Loki’s hair was cascading down in long locks, pooling around Darcy’s chest as she took her nipple into her mouth and sucked.

“Here,” she gasped when it became too much, and Loki slithered down further.

“Open your legs,” her voice commanded, and Darcy spread her thighs apart. Loki slipped between them, and trailed kisses up her abdomen. Loki leaned up a little and said, “Don’t hold back. Touch me like you would if I were a man.”

Darcy nodded and ran her fingers through Loki’s hair, causing her green eyes darken and whisper, “That’s a good girl.”

She resumed her attack on Darcy’s skin, and Darcy moaned, her fingers scraping against Loki’s shoulders until they met with her breast. She heard Loki hiss, and slowly Darcy rubbed her thumb across a covered nipple, feeling it harden. Green eyes snapped to hers, and suddenly Loki pushed her thighs further apart. A finger slipped inside her, leaving her breathless.

Loki moved to her lips and kissed her firmly, finger moving steadily inside her, and Darcy wrapped her legs around hips that were wider than she was accustomed to. Her fingers weaved through black hair, pushing aside the bra straps down Loki’s shoulders until her hand came in contact with the tender skin of her breast.

She felt Loki gasp against her lips and slipped another finger inside Darcy, sending her mind into oblivion as they thrust up into her without reprieve. Loki left her lips to lick a puckered bud, blowing on it softly and eliciting a whimper from Darcy.

“That’s it,” Loki’s soft voice encouraged. “Good girl…touch me in your passion.”

And she did. Darcy massaged Loki’s breast, teasing it as her own was being teased, and she felt a finger graze her clit as the others pumped inside her.

“Is this not better than your own hand, Darcy?” Loki’s voice was sultry and pure minx, her hand working between Darcy’s legs. “Is this not more satisfying? Visually pleasing?” Loki let a single long nail trail down her own neck, down her breast, teasing around her own nipple. Darcy bit her lip against a helpless moan, watching Loki pleasure herself with eyes fixed on every movement. When her hand dipped underneath her panties and stroked her clit, Darcy whimpered.

“Do you like it, Darcy?” Loki asked, her voice gentle and kind in its lovely lilt.

“Yes,” Darcy breathed.

A grin spread on Loki’s lips, brilliant and warm. “That makes me very happy.” Suddenly her fingers curled inside her, rubbing insistently against the soft inner flesh that had Darcy trembling and gasping. Her vision suddenly cut off as she squeezed her eyes closed, her body rolling in the waves of her first release, feeling Loki trailing kisses down her neck.

When Darcy’s eyes opened, Loki was smiling at her with that trademark smirk. It was exactly the same, whether man or woman. Some things would never translate differently.

“Wow,” she whispered, a grin spreading on her face.

“Indeed,” Loki agreed, kissing her brow. Darcy’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. She looked ridiculously hot; leave it to Loki for looking extremely bangable no matter which gender. The bra was mostly off, hair tousled, lips swollen from their intense battle of lips.

Darcy sat up, then smiled slowly. “My turn.”

With a soft laugh, Loki replied, “As my lady wishes.”

With an exaggerated flourish, Loki draped herself over the pillows and splayed herself out, arching slightly for Darcy’s viewing pleasure. Darcy shook her head. “I am so, god. So freaking lucky. I love you so much babe.”

“As do I, darling.”

Hiding a smile, Darcy bent down and kissed Loki gently on the lips. Her body was warm against Darcy’s, warm and soft and full in all the right places. Loki regarded her patiently as Darcy pulled back, eyes trailing over her body as she touched her.

“Does that…feel good?” Darcy asked tentatively, watching Loki’s face for every microexpression.

“Mmm,” Loki closed her eyes in appreciation. “You know where I like to be touched, Darcy. Not very much has changed in that regard.”

Hiking an eyebrow, Darcy took in his words slowly. “…Alright.”

Darcy leaned down, nipping at Loki’s lips and earning her a soft groan. Her as eyes flashed as Darcy moved away again, then turned into a soft moan when Darcy kissed her throat in the spot she knew Loki liked and sucked gently on the skin. Loki shifted her hips a little and Darcy worked her way down her body, kissing there, touching there, until her hand went between Loki’s thighs.

Darcy’s eyes flickered back to Loki’s face. She was biting her lips, shifting a little restlessly. But not once did she utter a word to speed Darcy up. Loki, being ever so patient with her. It made a warm feeling fill her heart and radiate throughout her body. Eyes darkening, Darcy kissed Loki hard as she simultaneously stroked against her clit.

Loki’s breath started coming in short pants as Darcy explored her inner flesh. “Good?” Darcy asked.

“Yes. _Yes._ Fuck, Darcy—” Loki gasped suddenly, hips convulsing and back arching, and Darcy kissed her through it. A sharp intake of breath passed between their lips and Loki’s hips twitched against Darcy as she pulled her fingers carefully away.

When their breathing calmed, Darcy smiled down at Loki. “You came faster as girl than you normally do.”

Loki chuckled, still a little breathless, and shrugged. “I haven’t been in this form in quite some time. I forgot just how…different…it is.” Loki lifted herself onto her elbows to press a breath-stealing kiss against Darcy’s lips. “What would you like next, my love?”

Darcy sat up. “I want you now. Properly. Please.”

A sinful grin spread on luscious lips. “Of course, darling,” Loki swiveled her hips a little as she shifted down Darcy’s body, and Darcy caught her arm. “No, not like that.”

Loki’s brows furrowed in confusion. “I thought you liked this?”

“I do! I really do. Dear sweet Jesus, that was—that was unreal. We are so doing this again. But I kinda want the other you now, Loki. If you don’t mind.”

A soft smile passed over her. “I do not mind,” she said, before her body shifted back to his regular form.

The bra and panties disappeared with the transformation, leaving Loki completely nude. Darcy reached for him and kissed him soundly as they fell on the bed. He entered her slowly, mouth moving sensually against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved in time with him, gasping as his pace increased. They were touching everywhere, hands scratching and teeth clicking and biting into the tender skin of her neck, the breath being knocked out of her body as they both lost control.

Darcy regained the ability to move before Loki did, and she curled into his side. Dropping a kiss on his shoulder, she tangled their legs together and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

“Well,” Darcy said with a grin, “it’ll never be boring with you, that’s for sure.”

He laughed breathlessly, and turned his head to look at her. “That indeed.” A slow, devious grin began spreading on his face. “Wait until your birthday, darling.”

“My birthday?” she frowned. “That’s in like, six months. What’s gonna happen on my birthday?”


	6. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to find a weakness in her godly boyfriend, and is pleasantly surprised.  
> Written for the Darcy Lewis Smut Week.

**Ticklish**

Darcy watched the man sitting at the breakfast table, a newspaper folded neatly in his hand as he read it silently. Darcy was standing a few feet behind him, a small cushioned animal grasped tightly in one hand. Steeling herself, Darcy raised her hand quietly and then flung it at him as hard as she could.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, sweetheart,” a voice whispered in her ear and Darcy yelped, whirling to see Loki’s double smirking down at her before disappearing. Darcy turned back to the table, and saw the real Loki still reading the paper, but his hand was behind his head with the stuff animal in his hand.

“Dammit!” Darcy whined. He hadn’t even bothered turning around to catch it.

Slowly Loki set the newspaper down and turned in his chair. Giving her a dry look, Loki drawled, “Now this was just sad.”

“Shut up,” Darcy grumbled as she moved past him and into the kitchen. She heard light chuckling and her frown deepened. A shadow passed over her, indicating Loki had followed her inside, and she asked, “Scrambled?”

“Yes, darling.” Darcy moved pans around with agitated movements, and she heard Loki say in a deceptively smooth voice, “It would be easier on you if you just stopped this silly game, Darcy. Then you would not be so disappointed all the time.”

Darcy glanced up at him, noting his sincere face with a mischievous smile barely contained. Darcy rolled her eyes. “I already told you, Loki,” she took out a few eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter, “I never give up.”

“But to try to find a weakness in a god?” Loki began chuckling again. “Best of luck with that, sweetheart.”

Darcy made a face and ignored him, earning her another soft laugh and a warm, smacking kiss on her cheek. Loki sauntered back to the table, taking residence on the chair once more and picking up the paper.

Darcy cracked an egg open viciously. She absolutely refused to believe that nothing fazed her boyfriend. God he may be, but even the gods have weaknesses. If that were not the case, she would not even have Loki sitting at her table. His presence here proved he was an imperfect being, as was the rest of the universe.

And thus started Darcy’s ignoble quest of finding Loki’s weakness. Something where he was not perfect at. She was almost out of resources at this point, having gone at this for two weeks now. No amount of sly approach, trickery, or ingenuity helped her, though. He bested her at everything, conquered every challenge, unfazed by all her antics with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile while telling her smoothly that Midgardian ailments did not exist for him. More than once he offered to help her, and each time she rewarded his generosity with a growl and tossed pillow at his head.

Eggs done, Darcy brought two plates back to the table and set one for herself and for Loki. Taking salt and pepper, she sprinkled some on her eggs and then glanced at Loki’s plate. Reaching over, she began to put some pepper on his when she slipped her hand, causing pepper flecks to fly in the air.

“Whoops!” Darcy settled back in her chair and watched as Loki moved away a little, face wrinkling. Could this be it?!

His face cleared and he gave her a dry look. “I’ll need something bigger than that to get me to sneeze, Darcy.”

Scowling, she looked away and began digging in her breakfast. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied nonchalantly.

Loki shook his head and began to eat. A few moments later Darcy’s nose wrinkled and she let out a sneeze. Loki looked at her with a grin.

“Not one word, Loki.”

**x**

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pleaaaase?”

“Darcy…”

Darcy jumped behind him on the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, watching him trying to work with the television remote control.

“I promise I won’t put on any more Disney movies. Please, please, please, you’ll take forever in finding something!”

“Perhaps this will instill some patience in you,” Loki replied with amusement, but did not relent. She pouted and moved slightly so he could see her face. “Don’t you love me, Loki?” She gave her best puppy-eyed helpless-Darcy face.

He gave her a withering look that had Darcy fighting a grin. “Don’t you love me, Darcy? Why deny me the opportunity of learning Midgardian technology? I thought you meant it when you said you—”

“Alright, alright, ease up on the guilt tripping, big man,” Darcy groused, and slumped back so her chin was on his shoulder. Her hands slid to wrap around his torso as she watched him channel surf. “No need to get catty.”

Loki grinned, “I only learned from the best.”

Darcy made a noise of mock hurt and ran her hands jabbingly around his waist. He jerked slightly, body tensing.

Darcy froze, and looked at Loki in shock. He was trying very hard to keep his focus on the television, but Darcy knew his body backwards and forwards. From the stiffness in his shoulders, she could tell she caught something he wished to hide.

Experimentally, she ran her fingers around his waist again and he tensed even more, the muscles under her hands jumping slightly. Darcy’s mouth parted.

“Loki…are you ticklish?”

Loki gave her a chilling look. “No, Darcy. Gods are not ticklish.”

He shifted so that his back was resting against the pillows and Darcy was left watching him at his side. Slowly she followed suit and curled next to him, and Loki absently draped his arm around her waist.

The cogs in her mind were turning fast. Oh, this was golden. Loki was so tense about the whole thing, and he knew she’d found him out. Now how to approach this without bringing the scary Loki wrath…

Then again she kind of like that wrath…it did wonders in the bedroom. Lucky for her that they were already in one.

After watching whatever inane television show he had settled on for twenty minutes, Darcy had a small plan. A not-so-good plan, but the idea behind it was fun, so she shrugged and decided to go with it.

Darcy sat up and looked at him blankly. “This show is boring.”

Loki raised a brow at her sudden shift in mood. “Do you have anything else in mind?”

A grin was forming on her face, and Loki began to understand. He grinned when she nodded and crawled onto his lap. “Maybe,” she replied innocently.

Darcy ran her hands down his chest slowly, and Loki’s hands settled on her hips. She leaned forward, bringing their lips inches away, but not quite touching. Their breaths mingled as she slipped her hands under his shirt and touched the bare skin, marveling at the hard planes of his body. He tried to close the gap between them but Darcy pulled away slightly every time he tried. His brows furrowed a little and his grip on her hips tightened.

“Darcy,” he warned quietly, pulling her body close enough that their chests were touching and she slid onto his crotch. Darcy tilted her head and smiled.

“Are you ticklish, Loki?”

Her hands paused at his waist again, and Loki gave her a dark look.

“Be careful, Darcy.”

Darcy frowned. “Why? It’s such a simple question.” Grinning, she leaned to his ear and whispered, “Just admit that I won, and we can continue what we’ve started here.”

Loki looked her sharply in the eyes, and the look made her want to squirm, her panties getting damp. It did not help that she could feel him growing harder underneath her.

“You would stop?”

He moved his hips upwards, grinding against her, and Darcy’s body undulated on its own accord as she inhaled sharply. Oh god. He was not going to make this easy on her. Then again, that was already expected.

Her fingers itched to move against his waist and then she would win instantly, but she liked the direction this was going and did not want to break the continuum.

Darcy held his gaze, a challenge in her eyes. “Yes.”

Loki’s eyes turned a dark shade of green that she was sure she had never seen before. He inclined his head slightly. “You forget who you are lying to, Darcy.”

His right hand shifted from her hip to her stomach, and slowly moved past the waistband of her pajamas. Darcy’s eyes widened when she realized his intentions. Sly dog.

Not gonna work. Not gonna work. Not—

Darcy gasped lightly when he slipped past her panties and ran a finger down her slit. He immediately felt the already gathered moisture, and saw a slow smirk lift his lips.

Darcy swallowed and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. Admit it, Loki, and then this won’t be one-sided.”

Loki did not answer verbally, but chose to slip a finger inside her. She stiffened as her body reacted, her hips trembling slightly as he moved slowly within her. She shook her head slowly, and bit her lip when he added a second finger.

She had to keep strong. She got him cornered, and he was reacting. But damn it, he was playing at her own weakness, and she suppressed a whimper when he began to move faster. Her breathing was uneven, and she had to close her eyes to regain some sort of control. It did nothing, however, when she felt his thumb press against her clit.

Darcy jerked and let out the moan that she’d been suppressing for a while, and her hands fell from the skin of his waist to grip onto his forearms. She shivered as he swirled around it, his fingers now slippery with her dripping sex. Her hips were moving with him now, and she felt Loki move up to kiss the side of her neck.

“You can never deny me, Darcy,” Loki breathed in her ear, and Darcy shuddered as his fingers sped up inside her. “That is your weakness.”

He rolled her clit between his fingers and Darcy lurched forward, crushing their lips together. He kissed her as ferociously as she was kissing him, teeth clicking and tongues swirling together. Darcy moved her hips desperately, molding herself against him as he wrought pleasure from her body. With a high-pitched moan she felt herself come undone, trembling against him, feeling him pressing gentle kisses to her lips until the shivers passed.

She felt his fingers slip away from her, and watched dazedly as he sucked on them lightly. She was boneless, and did not protest when he rolled her underneath him. When her brain began to function again, she frowned at the satisfied look on his face.

“Never try to trick the trickster, sweetheart.”

Darcy leaned up and kissed him gently. Suddenly she brought her hands to his waist and tickled him, sending him wriggling away breathlessly, a scowl fighting with the immediate response of the smile threatening to give way on his face. Tickled and pissed at the same time. The man knew no limits.

“I still won, babe.”


End file.
